degrassipathershighfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrDegrassi/DPH Season 1 Episode 10
You see Ms Oh sleep in Sav's arms and they are covered in sheets from the neck down. The sun is up. Ms Oh's wakes up and yawns. She covers herself with the blanket. Then she realizes that she slept in and rushes to put some clothes on. "You're leaving so soon?" Sav says with his eyes closed. "Yea, work" Ms Oh says with a smile. She gets dressed so fast she skips breakfast, grabs a water from the fridge, and finishes buttoning her shirt in the car. She gets to school a couple minutes before the bell. A couple of the student are in class already and notice her hair messed up. "Did you have a good night Ms Oh" Bianca asks with a laugh. The rest of the class laughs. "Ms DeSousa please report to the....." Ms Oh cuts herself off to run to the restroom because she has to throw up. -"Are you sure about this Craig?" Principal Simpson asked Craig. "I'm sure." Craig replies. "You just got here and the kids already love you." Simpson says. Craig makes a face that says he is not sure about loosing his first job. "Actually I take it back." Craig says. "Thank god, it's nice to have you here and I know Joey would be proud of you." Simpson says. "Thanks, I got to get to class." Craig says as he gets out of the principal office. He walks to his classroom. Class starts in 5 minutes and he sees a couple of the students. -Ms Oh is walking out of the bathroom. She runs back to her room and realizes that Ms Hatzilakos took over her class. The students are working on an assignment. "Winnie you can't run out of class like that." Ms Hatzilakos quietly says to Ms Oh. "I'm so sorry, I have not been feeling great today. Would you mind taking over just for the rest of the day." Ms Oh replies. Ms Hatzilakos sighs and shakes her head. "Just this once Winnie." She says. "Thank you so much." Ms Oh says. Ms Oh grabs her purse and walks out of the room -It is after school and Craig is driving home. His phone rings. He looks around to make sure there aren't any police cars were not around. He picks it up, "Hello." Craig says. The person who picks up is Pete Wentz. "Craig, what the hell, where were you....." Pete goes on until Craig cuts him off. "Dude, that's not my thing anymore. My place is at Degrassi" Craig says. "But you are going to miss out on the stage and the crowd cheering you on. AND the parties." Pete says. "Those kinds of parties are what got my hooked on coke." Craig hangs up and throws his phone in the back seat. Then he gets a smile on his face. -Ms Oh and Sav are the bathroom at Ms Oh's house. "Here." Sav hands Ms Oh a morning after pill. "Thank you" Ms Oh says with a sad look on her face. "This is the longest 4 minutes of my life." Sav says. "But atleast we have the pill and a pregnacy test to be sure." Ms Oh says. An alarm on Sav's phone goes off. Ms Oh makes a confused face at the pregnacy test. "What does rainbow mean?" Ms Oh says. Sav picks up the box and reads it aloud "Red means positive and Green means negative" Ms Oh runs to another side of the house. Sav notices the pregnacy test change to Green. "IT TURNED GREEN!" Sav shouts. Ms Oh walks back in and gives Sav a hug. "We should......take a break........because I can't have another scare like this." Mh Oh says. Sav makes an angry face. As he walks out of the door he wipes a tear from his eye. The End Credits roll up. Category:Blog posts